


Bad Boy

by deadseattle



Category: Alice in Chains, Jerry Cantrell (Musician), Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadseattle/pseuds/deadseattle
Summary: Chris couldn’t help but catch feelings for Eddie so quickly. With his tan skin and gorgeous looks, who could? While Chris would do anything to have Eddie as his, bad boy Jerry Cantrell is out to get Eddie.





	1. Chapter 1

“My grades keep dropping,” Chris sighed, holding his cigarette up to his lips, “If I don’t pass Calculus and Literature, my parents will murder me.” 

“You better start studying then, huh?” Stone asked, leaning his back against a tree and crossing his arms. 

“I’m trying. It’s just hard, and I don’t really understand it.” 

“So why not get a cheat sheet?” Kim asked. Chris took a quick drag from his cigarette, trying to hide it in case a teacher happen to walk by. 

“And if I get caught cheating that’s an absolute zero percent.” Chris said with a small laugh. 

“Dude, the school year isn’t even halfway over yet. You got some time to get your grades up. Give me a puff of that cigarette real quick.” 

Chris handed the rest of his cigarette to Kim, who took a drag before dropping it to the ground. Just in time, too, because the bell had rang, signaling them to next class. 

“You guys gonna go to prom this year?” Stone asked out of the blue. 

“Ah, I doubt it.” Kim said. 

“I don’t know yet. Are you?” Chris asked. Stone only shrugged his shoulders. 

“If I can find a date, then probably.” 

“Like Mike McCready.” Chris teased. Stone’s cheeks lit up; a soft shade of red. 

“Will you shut the hell up?” Stone asked, giving Chris a playful shove. 

“What about Mike?” Kim asked, completely having no idea why Stone seemed so embarrassed. 

“Mike has a crush on Stone, and when Mike is around him he stutters and looks down at his feet. It’s so cute.” 

“I don’t like him like that. Shut up.” Stone said, having enough of the conversation. Chris chuckled. 

“Adorable. But, hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later. My class is upstairs.” Kim said. He then departed with his two friend’s. 

“Good luck in your class, and remember, it’s all the same stuff you’ve studied.” Stone said, as Chris’ classroom was appearing in view. 

Chris took in a deep breath. “I have to pass this test. At least just to get me from an F to a D.” 

“You got it.” Stone said, giving Chris a thumbs up as he disappeared into his classroom. 

Half the class was already seated. Chris took a seat towards the back, next to the window. He pulled out a pencil that stuck in his binder and anxiously waited for the tardy bell to ring, which seemed to come sooner than Chris expected. 

“Everyone take your seats, and everyone knows the drill; no talking, no cheating, and nothing on your desk besides a pencil.” The teacher reminded. Chris watched as she passed out test papers, slowly making her way towards him. 

As soon as the paper landed on his desk he filled out his name and date. He looked at question number one, and almost began to freak. 

Just remember, Chris, this is what you studied. 

Chris sighed, and began to work on his problem, until he had found an answer. He wasn’t sure if he had followed the steps right, but at least he ended out with a reasonable answer. 

Number two and three were a breeze, since they were both on the study guide, and he actually remembered them. He took a sigh of relief; glad that he had actually studied for the test. 

Further into the test, and Chris was stuck. He looked up at the clock, seeing he had twenty more minutes, and plenty of questions left, waiting to be answered. 

There was a small peck on the door. Chris looked up, finding a small distraction. The teacher stood from her seat and opened the door. 

A small boy stepped inside, and he almost took Chris’ breath away. He had gorgeous, long brown hair, with a pair of stunning blue eyes. He seemed to have perfectly shaped, thick lips, and a small bit of facial hair under his bottom lip. Along with an adorable nose, that fit him perfectly, just like the rest of his features. 

Chris watched as the mysterious boy whisper talked to the teacher. She pointed right at Chris, making his heart race, and causing him to look back down at his test. 

The boy took a seat right beside Chris, and he stayed to himself, not speaking a word to anyone, and not wanting to interrupt them from their test any further. 

“This is the test, but it’s okay if you don’t finish it all, and if you don’t understand it, you’ll learn it, this will just give me kinda an idea on what you know.” The teacher whispered to Eddie, sitting a test on his desk. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Eddie whispered back with a small chuckle. His voice almost sent a shiver down Chris’ spine. It was deep, sexy, and almost mysterious all at once. 

Chris tried not to get distracted any further. He quickly finished his test. The man beside him was making him feel nervous. Once he sat his test flat on his desk, along with his pencil, he took the time to take a quick glance over to the boy beside him. 

The boy had noticed this, and took a quick look over at Chris. But when Chris would look back at him, he would quickly look down, and when Chris would look away, the boy would give him a quick look. 

This seemed to go on for a minute, until the two actually looked at each other at the same time, and made eye contact. Chris swallowed hard, as the boy softly smiled. 

“Are you finished?” He asked, in the lowest whisper. 

“I think so.” Chris whispered back. 

“I’m Eddie.” He introduced himself. 

Even his name suits him, Chris thought. 

“I’m Chris.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Eddie whispered. Chris smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Eddie.” 

The bell rang, causing Chris and Eddie both to jump. Everyone stood up, taking their test to the teacher and leaving the room. As Chris was walking out, Eddie caught him. 

“Can I ask a favor?” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” 

“See, I’m new here, and I have no idea where I’m going. Could you just direct me to my next class? I’d appreciate it.” 

“Oh, of course. What is it?” 

Eddie pulled out his schedule and handed it over to Chris. He quickly looked through, just seeing if the two had any classes together, which they did. 

“We also have fifth and seventh period together,” Chris said, “But your next class is just down the hall, on the right side, four rooms down.” 

“Thanks so much. I’ll see you during fifth then.” Eddie said. He took his schedule back before disappearing down the hallway. Chris stood there for a moment, watching him, until he began to drag to his next class.


	2. Chapter Two

“There’s a new student and... he’s so... fuck, he’s so beautiful.” Chris said to his friends. 

“What’s his name?” Stone asked. 

“Eddie. We have three classes together.” 

“Have you talked to him?” Kim asked. Chris nodded his head. 

“We’ve sorta made friends I guess. We talked a little during class, whenever we could. He seems so sweet.”

“A crush already.” Stone teased as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. 

The boys drove together to school, but only with Stone, because so far he was the only one who had a car. He would drive his friend’s back home everyday, since he drove past their houses anyway. 

“Awe, look, there’s Mike,” Chris whispered to Stone, “You should offer him a ride home.” 

Stone followed Chris’ gaze. He seen that Mike was standing there, waiting for the parking lot to clear out before making his way across it. 

“Go ask him for a ride.” Chris said again, nudging Stone. 

With a sign, Stone gave in and quickly made his way to Mike before he got the chance to walk off. When Mike seen Stone, he instantly smiled, and maybe even blushed a little. 

“Hey, Stone.” Mike said softly, looking at his feet then back up to Stone. Stone smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

“Hey. I was just wondering if you’d like a ride home.” Stone offered. 

“Oh, th-that’s okay. My house isn’t too far, it’s not much of a walk. But, uh... I guess if you don’t mind, I would appreciate it.” 

Stone smiled. “I don’t mind. I have to drop my friend’s off, too. Come on.” 

Mike followed Stone to his car. Chris and Kim stood and watched, sneaking winks to Stone when Mike wasn’t watching. They all climbed into the car, letting Mike have front seat, Chris and Kim got in the back. 

The ride was mostly silent, and Stone could tell Mike seemed nervous. He snuck glances at him through the corner of his eye from time to time. Mike stared straight ahead, every now and then looking down at his lap. Stone was happy that Kim broke the silence. 

“So, Mike, what kind of stuff you into?” He asked. 

“Well, I-I like music. I’m learning to play guitar, but it’s kind of hard to find the time between school and studying.” 

“Really? We jam out all the time. You should join us sometime.” Chris said. 

“Oh really? That’s pretty cool,” Mike said, turning his head to Stone, “What do you play?” 

Stone took a quick glance over to Mike. “Oh, I play guitar too, haha.” 

“I’m bass.” Kim added, seeming proud of it. 

“I do vocals.” Chris put in. 

“So who does the drumming?” Mike asked. 

“We haven’t found that yet,” Stone sighed, “But still, it’s fun just playing around, you know.” 

“Maybe Stone could even show you a few things on his guitar.” Kim said to Mike. Mike softly blushed. 

“Oh, I’m no expert or anything.” Stone said, giving Kim a quick look. 

“You’re basically an expert. You know everything. You could definitely show Mike around the strings.” Chris said. He began to softly nudge Kim, who looked at him with a sneaky grin. The two shared a small snicker. 

“Here’s my house,” Mike said to Stone, “But that sounds great guys, maybe sometime on the weekend I could join you.” 

Stone came to a stop. 

“Thanks for the ride, Stone. You guys be careful.” Mike said as he opened his door. The boys departed with him with a “c’ya.” 

“He’s totally got feelings for you.” Kim said to Stone, who kept his eyes on the road. 

“I told you, guys. I don’t like him like that. Only as a friend.” Stone said. 

“I sense a liar.” Chris whispered to Kim, but making sure it was loud enough for Stone to hear. 

“Yeah, yeah. Out of the car, Cornell.” Stone said as he came to another stop. 

“Thanks for the ride, Stone. See you in the morning.” Chris said, ruffling his friend’s hair. 

Chris stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him. As his friend’s drove away, Chris slowly stepped up onto the porch. With a sign, and his head down, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Who is it?” A voice yelled from inside the living room. 

“It’s me, Dad.” Chris yelled back. He followed the voice, stepping into the living room to find his dad sitting on the couch. 

“Didn’t I tell you to clean your room before you left for school this morning?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you did. I-I was going to, but I was running low on time. I didn’t want to be late for school.” 

“Such a slob,” His dad sighed, “Never listening to me. Never doing anything I tell you to do. Why was I stuck with a damn disobedient kid?” 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, looking down. “I’ll get right to it, okay?” 

“About time, and that room better be spotless when I come to check.” 

Chris nodded his head. “Alright. I got it.” 

Chris quickly marched up to his room, hoping his dad wouldn’t say another word to him. He made his way into his room, shutting and locking the door. 

Chris sank to the floor, feeling a dull feeling inside his chest. He couldn’t help it; the words his dad said to him stung him, almost like a knife had stabbed right through him. 

Things used to not be this way. It was almost like something had ticked. It was a long time ago, but his dad had lost his job. Since then, he seemed to be angrier, the family struggled, and Chris’ mother left, leaving Chris alone to deal with his dad. 

His dad ended up getting a new job, in which he worked nightshifts six days a week. It wasn’t the best job in the world, but it got him and Chris by. So, of nights, Chris was alone, but it didn’t mind it so much, since he was away from his dad. 

Sometimes Chris missed his mom, but there was a part inside him that could never forgive her for leaving. He often thinks about her, but she never calls, and sometimes he wonders just how she is. 

Chris’ eyes scanned over the floors. The room wasn’t too bad, just a few clothes scattered around, and a few things disorganized. He stood to his feet, figured he might as well get to cleaning it up. 

Chris began to think about Eddie. He wasn’t sure why; just the thought of Eddie popped into his mind. He was just so beautiful, it was almost hard to take your eyes off him. 

Chris quickly put his clothes back into his closet. He couldn’t help but a smile a little. He supposed the thoughts of Eddie made him feel better. 

He was hoping to come closer with Eddie. At least, to become good friends. Eddie seemed so sweet and gentle, totally different than most of the kids at school. 

But the smile quickly faded when his dad knocked on his bedroom door. Chris quickly unlocked it, and let his dad step inside to see that he was indeed cleaning up his room. 

“Still not done?” He asked. 

“Almost.” Chris said. 

“Well, finish it up. I’m going to work. I volunteered to work a couple extra hours. I’ll see you tomorrow when you get home from school.” 

Chris nodded his head. “Okay. Goodnight, dad.” 

“Goodnight, son.” His dad said. 

He left, not bothering to close the door behind him. Chris waited until he heard his dad completely leave before lighting up one of his hidden cigarettes, then he began to finish up the rest of his room.


	3. Chapter Three

“So, you guys skip lunch everyday to smoke?” Eddie asked, with a small laugh. Chris even chuckled a little. 

“Yeah, pretty much everyday. The food isn’t really worth eating, so a needed cigarette is better.” 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I learned that yesterday, but I don’t have a cigarette.” 

“I’ll lend you one of mine,” Chris said, “Do you smoke?” 

“Well, secretly, yes. But I don’t bring them to school with me.” 

The two made their way out of the doors, trying their best to be as quiet as possible. Chris gently shut the door behind him. They couldn’t get in trouble for going to the track, but Chris didn’t want any teachers spying on him. 

Chris led Eddie to a tree near the track. Sitting behind the tree, no one could see you, except students who ran the track. But by this time of day, it was empty. 

Stone was already there, and seemed a little surprised when Chris had Eddie with him. He recalled seeing Eddie walking through the hallways, but as he thought of it, he didn’t share any classes with him. 

“This is Stone.” Chris said to Eddie. 

“Stone? That’s a pretty cool name. I’m Eddie. How’re you doing, man?” Eddie asked. Stone smiled a little. 

“I’m alright. How about yourself?” 

“I’m good.” Eddie replied, with a smile and a nod. Chris handed Eddie a cigarette, and lit it up for him. 

“You just moved here, didn’t you?” Stone asked. Eddie nodded his head, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“Yeah, I did. This schools a lot better than my old one.” 

“Hey, why didn’t you guys wait on me?” Kim asked, peering out from behind the tree. 

“Oh, this is Kim.” Chris said, introducing him and Eddie. The two shared a quick handshake. 

“This is the guy you were telling me about?” Kim asked. Chris blushed. 

“Well, yeah, I-I just told you he was new and I had a few classes with him.” Chris said kind of nervously. Kim gave him a big grin. 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t all that you said... You said he was sweet.” Kim teased. Eddie began to blush. 

Chris nervously chuckled, giving Kim a look of ‘you better shut up right now’. 

“Well, he is sweet.” Chris said. 

Eddie was smiling so wide, but Chris didn’t see it, because he kept his eyes on his cigarette, feeling too ashamed to look at Eddie. 

The bell rang, and Chris was thankful for it, before his friend’s decided to embarrass him anymore. 

“I have gym class next.” Eddie said, throwing his cigarette down. 

“I have calculus.” Chris sighed. 

“Tough subject. Good luck!” Eddie said to him. Chris waved goodbye to him as Eddie made his way to the track. 

* * * 

Eddie sat on the bleachers, finishing up some undone work from his other classes. Gym class was easy. You had two options; to sit on the bleachers or walk the track. There was no way anyone could fail it. 

“You guys are pathetic.” Jerry scoffed at his friends as they were picking and plucking at each other. 

“Mr. Starr has a love letter.” Sean said, with a laugh. 

“I wanna read it.” Layne chirped in. He quickly snatched the letter out of both Sean and Mike’s hands. 

“Give me that back!” Mike whined, trying hard to grab the letter back from Layne, but Sean was holding him back. 

“You make me wild with those beautiful, piercing eyes,” Layne read aloud, in a sexy narration voice, “Sometimes I-“

“Stop it!” Mike squealed, trying with everything in him to get the letter back. 

The boys were all in fits of laughter, except Jerry, who was watching someone he had never seen before. 

“Guys, who’s that?” Jerry asked, pointing his finger towards the boy. 

“Must be a new student.” Sean said, following Jerry’s gaze. 

“He is new. He’s in my chemistry class.” Mike informed. 

“Let’s go investigate.” Jerry said. 

“I don’t think we should bother him.” Layne said, not wanting Jerry to even go near him. 

“He won’t bite.” Sean said. 

The boys stood to their feet. Layne sat there a moment, looking up at Jerry. With a sigh, Layne stood to his feet. Jerry took Layne’s hand, lacing their fingers together until he had Layne safely down the bleachers. Then he wrapped his arm around Layne and pulled him close. 

“Fresh meat.” Sean joked. Eddie gave him an odd look. 

“Fresh meat? I’m not a freshman, you know.” Eddie said. 

“What’s your name?” Jerry asked. Even though Eddie seen he was holding onto, what he guessed was Jerry’s boyfriend, he still gave Eddie a wink. 

“I’m Eddie.” He said. 

“Eddie, huh? I’m Jerry. This is Layne. That’s Mike, and that’s Sean.” 

Eddie nodded his head. “So you’re just in your own little group?” 

Jerry shrugged. “I guess so. Made any new friends yet?” 

“Yeah, I have actually.” Eddie said, sounding kind of proud of himself. 

“I don’t see anyone. You’re sitting all alone.” Mike said. 

“They don’t have this class with me.” 

“Who’s they?” Sean asked. 

“Chris, Stone, and Kim.” Eddie said. 

“I had a feeling.” Sean said. 

“A feeling?” Eddie questioned. 

“You’re hanging with the loser group.” Jerry said. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “They don’t seem like losers to me.” 

Jerry chuckled. “They are losers. Especially Chris.” 

Eddie shrugged. “I like my friends.” 

“Chris is a nice guy.” Layne said, giving Jerry a disapproving look. 

“At least someone in your group is smart.” Eddie said with a cocky grin. Layne blushed, while Jerry gave Eddie an odd look. 

“Sure, whatever. Well, when you get tired of them, we’ll be around.” Jerry said. With that, he walked off, his friends following behind him, while Layne still held onto his side. 

“Those guys are such know it all’s.” A voice spoke from behind Eddie. Eddie turned around, seeing a boy was sitting behind him. 

“Tell me about it.” Eddie sighed.

“I used to be friend’s with them. Sad to say.” The guy said. 

“What’s your name?” Eddie asked. 

“I’m Mike.” He said. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mike. You’re not gonna try to get me in a little group too are you?” 

Mike laughed a little, and blushed a soft shade of pink. “No, I-I don’t have a group. Just a few friend’s. The same friends as you, and a few others.” 

“Oh, really? I didn’t see you out there smoking by the tree.” 

“Yeah, well, like I said, I’m not in a group. I wouldn’t say they’re close friend’s. We just talk time to time.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mike. You’re all by yourself? Come down here.” 

Mike climbed down to the bleacher, next to Eddie. The two began to talk, and Mike found himself fond of Eddie, but only in a friend way of course.


	4. Chapter Four

"Hey, once again." A voice said. Eddie could feel himself being pulled to the side. He looked up to see Jerry, who he had met yesterday. 

"Can I help you with something?" Eddie asked. He looked around, not seeing any of Jerry's friend's around. 

"Just wanted to talk to you a little bit. Something wrong with that?" 

Eddie shrugged. "Well, I guess not. As long as you're not going to insult my friend's again." 

Jerry shook his head. "Nah. I respect you. You can hang with whoever you want to. Just wanted to ask you a question, Eddie." 

"Okay, shoot." 

"You like motorcycles?" Jerry asked, a small grin on his face. 

"They're alright. I haven't really rode on one before, so I'm not really sure what it's like. They seem cool though." 

"Well, how about after school, you let me take you for a ride?" Jerry asked, leaning up against the lockers. 

Eddie chuckled. "I don't think your boyfriend would like that too well, would he?" 

Jerry gave him a confused look. "Boyfriend?" 

"What was his name, again? Layne, right? You had your arm around him." 

"Oh, yeah, you're talking about Layne. Well, he isn't my boyfriend. He's just a... very close friend." 

"Oh. Well, alright. Sounds like fun." 

Jerry smiled. "Great. Just meet me in the parking lot after school." 

"Alright. See you then!" Eddie said. He turned away, rushing down the hall to his next class, hoping to get there before the tardy bell rang. 

Thankfully, he made it just in time. Taking his usual seat next to Chris, the bell rang, and class began. 

The students were told to find a partner, in which of course Eddie and Chris chose each other. A paper was passed out, in which the two would have to do together. 

"You know how to do this?" Eddie asked, pointing to question one. He looked up at Chris, and their eyes met. 

Chris' eyes held such a beautiful color, and Eddie felt a little dumb for not noticing that before. Eddie flicked his eyes down to Chris' lips, seeing there were thick and perfectly shaped. 

"I kinda get it, but I'm not very good at it." Chris said. Eddie smiled. 

"I can teach you then. I remember this from my old school." Eddie said. 

Chris smiled. He loved the warm, comfortable vibe Eddie was sending to him. Chris already felt so comfortable with him. 

Eddie was instructing Chris on how to work out the problem. Chris would nod his head, letting Eddie know he understood, even though Chris was only half listening. He could hear Eddie's voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He was too busy looking at Eddie's features. 

How could someone be so beautiful? Everything about him is perfect. He has to be an angel sent from Heaven. 

His lips are so full, I wonder what sort of taste they give off. His eyes are so beautiful and full of life. 

"You got it?" Eddie asked, looking at Chris with a smile. Eddie tucked his hair behind his ears. 

"Yeah, I got it." Chris said, smiling back at Eddie. 

"You keep looking at me like you're about to eat me up." Eddie said in a teasing tone. Chris blushed. 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, uh, to look at you that way." Chris said quietly, looking down at the desk. 

Eddie chuckled. "It's fine, Chris, I'm just playing around. But, hey, if you need me to tutor you or anything, I'm totally fine with that." 

"You'd do that for me?" Chris asked. He could definitely use the help. 

"Yeah, sure, anytime you need me. How about... Thursday? After school?" 

Chris nodded. "Sounds good." 

"My house or your house?" Eddie asked. 

Chris thought for a second. The only problem he had with his house was his dad, but he figured his dad wouldn't say anything to Eddie, and since he was volunteering hours at work, he would be gone. 

"You can come to my house, if that's okay." Chris said. Eddie smiled. 

"Alright. That's fine. So Thursday after school. Your place." 

 

* * * 

 

"Glad you decided to come." Jerry said with a grin on his face. He was already standing by his motorcycle, holding a cigarette between his fingers. Taking another puff, he tossed it on the ground. 

"Figured I might as well come check it out." Eddie said with a shrug. Jerry climbed onto his motorcycle. 

"Well, hop on." 

"You don't wear a helmet?" Eddie asked. Jerry chuckled. 

"I don't need a helmet. Don't worry, I'll be super careful with you on here." 

Eddie climbed onto the motorcycle behind Jerry. He wrapped his arms around him, giving Jerry and firm squeeze. 

"Ready?" Jerry asked. 

"Ready." Eddie said. 

Jerry took off, taking his time out of the parking lot. He checked to make sure the road was clear before pulling out. He began to speed up, and Eddie tightened his grip. 

Eddie had to admit, it was pretty fun riding on the motorcycle with Jerry. The wind blew through their hair, sending it in all different directions. Eddie looked ahead, watching as the two passed by other vehicles. 

The skies were gray, but that was a usual thing for Seattle. Eddie watched as Jerry passed by a few houses, and one of those houses happened to be his. 

He wondered where Jerry was taking him, and how much longer it would be. But, as of now, Eddie enjoyed his ride. He closed his eyes, and he almost felt as if he were on a rollercoaster. 

Eventually, though, the ride did come to an end. Eddie seen the surroundings; an old parking lot with a small abandoned building, in which Jerry pulled behind it. Jerry stopped his motorcycle, and turned it off. Him and Eddie both stepped off it. 

"Well? You like it?" Jerry asked. Eddie laughed a little. 

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. We should definitely do it again sometime." 

"Glad you liked it. Anytime you want to ride, just ask, I don't mind at all," Jerry said, "But... I wouldn't mind to have something in return for the ride." 

"Oh, what is it?" Eddie asked. Jerry stepped closer, and smacked his lips right against Eddie's. 

Eddie froze for a moment. He was a little stunned Jerry had just kissed him out of nowhere, and kind of roughly at that. Eddie gently pushed him away. 

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked. 

There wasn't anything wrong with Jerry. In fact, he was very good looking. Almost too good looking. 

"It's just... well, you know, I'm new here. I'm not really ready for a relationship yet, and I just... Well, I barely know you." Eddie explained. He was thankful Jerry looked as if he understood. 

Jerry shrugged. "That's fine. I get it. You wanna take it slow, I'll take it as slow as you want, baby, but nothing wrong with a little making out, huh?" 

Eddie blushed, a little lost for words, and Jerry noticed this. He laughed, patting Eddie on the back. 

"Just teasing you, baby. Come on, hop back on, I'll take you home."


	5. Chapter Five

"Pretty cool room. I like your posters and albums. We like exactly the same bands." Eddie said with a chuckle, sitting one of Chris' records back down in its place. Chris looked to see the album Eddie was holding. Ramones. 

"Thanks. That's pretty cool, something we have in common, music." Chris said. 

He unlocked his window and slowly raised it up, only having a small opening. Eddie watched as Chris pulled out a pack of cigarettes he had secretly hidden in a drawer underneath some clothes. He pulled two out, handing one to Eddie, which Eddie gladly took. 

"So, who all lives here?" Eddie asked as Chris passed his lighter to him. The two sat next to the window as they smoked on their cigarettes. 

"Just me and my dad." Chris said. 

"Oh, I see." Eddie said. He didn't want to intrude, so he didn't ask any further questions, Chris just told him. 

"My mom left us a couple years ago." 

"I'm sorry, Chris." Eddie said kind of quietly. Chris only shrugged his shoulders and took a drag from his cigarette. 

"I was raised by a man, who I thought was my real dad, but he wasn't. Well, I guess he was almost like a real dad, considering he did raise me and everything, but only a bit ago my mom told me about my biological dad." 

"Oh, wow. That's sort of a bad situation." 

Eddie nodded his head. "It was a little rough, just trying to figure everything out." 

The two fell into silence, not really sure on what to say about each other's situation. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a peaceful silence as they smoked their cigarette. 

Chris couldn't help but admit, he loved Eddie's company. It seemed to make him feel safe and calm, and since Chris was alone most of the time, it was nice to have someone around. 

Chris took a look at Eddie, once again admiring his lovely features. Eddie done the same, looking over at Chris, blue eyes meeting blue. Chris blushed, and quickly turned his head, looking out of the window. 

Eddie chuckled, following Chris' gaze out of the window. 

"What's funny?" Chris asked, trying his hardest for his blushing cheeks to die down. 

"Nothing's funny, Chris. Just that you're kind of shy." Eddie said, tossing his finished cigarette out of the window. 

"What's wrong with being shy?" Chris asked, his cheeks darkening. 

Eddie shrugged. "Nothing, it's kind of cute. Shy is cute." 

Chris' cheeks were as red as blood, and Eddie noticed this. He couldn't help but laugh, but he figured it was time to quit messing around with Chris, for now. 

"Alright. Let's get to work." Eddie said. He closed and locked Chris' window for him before letting the shade down. 

Chris pulled some of his work from his binder, sitting it on the floor in the middle of him and Eddie. Eddie leaned down, looking over the sheet of paper. He was thankful he had payed some sort of attention at his old school. 

"Alright. Well, there's four steps you have to do to find your answer. It's like this for every problem, just different numbers are used, you know?" 

Chris nodded. "Got it. Where do I start?" 

"Okay, here's what you do first. Just watch me." Eddie said, taking the pencil and showing Chris the first step. 

"Easy, right?" Eddie asked with a chuckle. 

Chris nodded, chuckling a little with Eddie. "Yeah, I'm ready for part two now." 

Eddie finished up the problem, slowly showing Chris the rest of the steps, and taking a second to explain them between each one. Chris looked at Eddie, nodding his head, silently letting him know he understood. 

"You wanna try the next one?" Eddie asked. 

"I'll give it a shot." Chris said, taking the pencil from Eddie's fingers. 

Their hands touched, and once again, that soft shade of pink came creeping up on Chris' cheeks. Chris mentally wanted to slap himself. He wasn't really one to blush, but it was a complete different story around Eddie. 

"So..." Chris sighed, starting his problem. 

Eddie watched as Chris' hand glided over the paper, leaving sloppily written numbers behind. Once Chris finished, he picked up the paper from the floor and showed it to Eddie. 

"Did I do it right?" Chris asked. Eddie smiled. 

"Yeah, you did. On your first try, too. See, you got it. Just needed a little boost." Eddie said. 

"Go me." Chris said with a light chuckle. 

Chris finished up his worksheet with Eddie's guidance. Chris was kinda impressed with himself, knowing that he had finally learned something, and that he'd definitely be prepared for his next test. 

"See, it's not too hard." Eddie said with a smile on his face. 

"Not bad at all when you finally understand what you're doing. Thanks for helping me." 

"No problem at all, Chris." Eddie said. 

"Could I get you something to eat? Drink?" Chris offered. 

"I'm not really hungry as of now. But, a milkshake sounds good. Wanna go with me to get one?" 

Chris shrugged. "Sure, just let me get some money real quick and I'll-" 

"No," Eddie interrupted, "I'll buy you one." 

"That's okay, Eddie, I can-" 

"I insist." Eddie interrupted once again. Before Chris could say anything else, Eddie took his hand and began to lead him out of the room. 

* * * 

"I wish you guys would really stop screwing so loud. I'm tired of hearing Layne's noises." Sean said as he flipped through a drumming magazine. Layne blushed, while Jerry chuckled. 

"What's the matter, Sean? Never heard those noises before?" Jerry asked, flopping on the couch next to Sean and opening a can of soda. 

"I have to get to work or I'm going to be late." Layne whined, tugging on Jerry's arm. 

"Babe, I can get you there in five minutes." Jerry said, pulling Layne down on his lap. 

"I have ten minutes or else I'm going to be late," Layne said, "Let's go." 

"Alright, alright." Jerry said. He took another drink of his soda before sitting it on the table. 

Layne quickly grabbed his vest and put it on. He was a cashier at the grocery store downtown. He wasn't very fond of his job, but he had to work and help his friend's pay rent, since they all lived together. 

All of the boys came from a broken home. Layne, who was raised without a father, had a rough life with his mother, who was always working, and never had time for him. Sean was raised with both parents, but had an abusive father. Mike's parents were both killed in an accident. But none of the guys know Jerry's story. He would never tell it. 

The two hopped on to Jerry's motorcycle as he started it up. Layne wrapped his arms around Jerry's sides, holding onto his own hands at Jerry's stomach, holding tightly onto Jerry. 

Jerry took off, cruising with ease down the half vacant streets. It didn't seem long at all before Jerry was pulling into the parking lot. Layne didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. 

"You'll be back to pick me up at nine right?" Layne asked. 

"I'll be right here waiting for you. As always." Jerry assured him. 

"Good. See you later!" Layne said. 

"Have a good day, Layne." Jerry said, waving goodbye to him as he made his way to the entrance door.


End file.
